


Let Your Temperature be Taken

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Illness, Stolen hat, denying illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan has Deceit's hat disappear, presumably stolen by its owner while he's coughing.Of course his concern is immediately on making sure the other side is cared for.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Let Your Temperature be Taken

Logan had taken the hat again. He just wanted to understand a little more what the need for the accessory was. It didn’t seem to be a purely comfort item, and the presentation was just as perfectly achieved without the hat as with it, but then what could be Deceit’s need for it.

The hat disappearing from the table with a cough confused him though. It had become accepted that if it vanished Deceit had stolen it back but that always happened silently, not followed by a coughing fit or the sound of someone tripping near the top of the stairs.

“Deceit?” He called, turning to follow the noises, concerned when he only heard more coughing, and a thump of a door failing to be opened. “Are you okay?”

The sigh that came just as Logan was able to see down their hallway was familiar. It was exactly like the one he’d make to compose himself before trying to explain a situation as clearly as possible. By how Deceit held himself tall, back straight, and expression empty the sigh had been used for the same purpose too. “I’m perfectly fine, Logan, just a little chilled. If you’ll excuse me.” With a nod Deceit opened the door behind him leaving Logan in the hall.

That was the final piece of evidence Logan needed that the other side was unwell, because the room he’d entered was actually Logan’s own room. Deceit had the room next to his in the hall, so for someone sick and trying to hide the fact the mistake would be easily made.

“I’ll excuse you after taking your temperature and you at least taking some cold medicine.” Logan decided, following the other, consciously softening his expression at the bewildered expression being thrown over his shelves. 

Guiding them to sit on his bed before pulling the thermometer from his bedside cabinet was all he managed to achieve before Deceit was standing again, trying to leave the room once more. “I appreciate the concern, but there’s really nothing wrong with me at all. I’m in perfect health Logic.”

“I’m given to disbelieve you Deceit, but if you are indeed in perfect health taking your temperature and a dose of cold medicine to reassure me can do you no harm.” Logan countered, standing and holding the thermometer out enough so that when another protest was attempted he could slide it under Deceit’s tongue. “Hold that there until it beeps please.”

If it was Virgil or Roman, Logan would have had more issues, as they always would just take it out immediately but Deceit was proving to be more similar to Patton in how he reacted. There would likely be more protests about still being able to carry on as normal after this but for now Deceit was accepting the examination. 

While they waited, he retrieved the medicine he thought would best suit the symptoms he had already catalogued mentally. Deceit just sat back onto the bed, pouting as much as he could with the thermometer.

After the beep Logan took it back glancing at the temperature for a moment before pausing. “You can stay on bed rest in here so I can look after you or if you would prefer to rest in your own bed I’ll be bringing my laptop and working from your room until you’re recovered.” He offered the choice, now resolute that he wasn’t letting Deceit work through his illness alone.

Deceit’s only response was to groan and lean sideways until he was curled up on Logan’s bed. “Just don’t let the medicine taste disgusting.” He muttered, still pouting but accepting the tone of determination he was being faced with.

Soon enough he was asleep on the bed and Logan was setting up a small camping bed on his floor. He knew there would be at least 2 other sides insisting on checking Deceit was okay when he mentioned it at dinner time, but for now wanted to revel in being trusted, however reluctantly to help.


End file.
